


Zombies?

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fighting Zombies, Gen, Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Fighting zombies





	Zombies?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: Supernatural, Benny /Dean Winchester, zombies come to munch on brains

"Ah, Dean? I think you're gonna wanna see this." Benny said as he turned away from the window.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked up from the table he was standing next to. He was busy looking over the weapons they had managed to find in the cabin they were hold up in. What they had wasn't nearly enough to get them out of this, let alone defend the cabin until possible help arrived. He took his eyes off the weapons, a machete, an axe, a gun and nine bullets, to look at Benny. He walked to the window and pushed aside the curtain, looking out into the darkened sky. He saw movement, counted at least seven bodies awkwardly making their way toward them. Letting the curtain fall, he eyed the table again. No, not nearly enough. They were screwed.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Benny said, more to himself than Dean. Shaking his head he walked over to the table with Dean. "So, what's the plan?"

"Hell if I know. Stay alive, that's the best I got." Dean said. "Haven't really thought much past that. Never came up against brain eating zombies before. Always thought it was a myth."

Benny laughed. "Yeah, some myth. Just like vampires. Right?"

Picking up the gun, Dean loaded it with the bullets, pocketing the three leftover.

Dean watched as Benny picked up the machete. All thoughts of a plan were cut off as they heard pounding at the door. The first of the zombies had made it to them. The only thing standing between the zombies and possible death was the cabin right now. They couldn't even get to the car. They had hit a dead end and before they could turn around the first attack had come. They had managed to kill the first of the zombies, but had to bail from the car, leaving them trapped in the cabin. Dean had a feeling that if they could get back to the Impala, they stood a chance of getting out of this alive.

Benny gave him a strange look. "So, brother it was nice being able to call you friend."

Dean's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What . . ." His words were cut off as Benny threw open the door. He called over his shoulder to Dean as he started swinging the machete at the zombies. "Get the hell outta here. I'll lead them off. If I make it out, I'll meet you up the road. Now go!"

"Benny!" Was all that Dean was able to get out as Benny ran, leading the zombies away. Grabbing the axe, Dean held it out in front of him in one hand, gun in the other. Cautiously, he made his way to the door not sure if they had all followed Benny. Down the steps he ran, not looking back. He had to make it out of this so Benny's possible sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

He made it back to the car without being followed. His lungs burned and he was already feeling tired. As he opened the door, a hand grabbed onto his leg causing him to lose his balance. He fell to the ground, rolling over he saw a zombie skittering toward him. He grabbed the axe, swinging it at the thing. He heard the sickening thwack as the blade connect with bone. The thing roared in anger. Dean pulled the axe back, swinging again. He managed to connect with the thing's neck, splitting head from shoulders. The zombie stopped, body laying on the ground, giving Dean the chance he needed to get up off his ass. Kicking the head away from himself, Dean made his way back to the car. The door was hardly closed as he was throwing it back into reverse, trying to turn the car around. He felt panic rising as the tires spun in mud. 

"Come on baby. Don't fail me." The car lurched forward gaining traction. He sighed with relief. Now, he had to get Benny and get them the hell out of there.

As he approached the meeting point, he saw Benny still fighting, looking a little worse for wear. He was still up on two feet, but looked like the fight was draining out of him. As the headlights caught his attention, Benny stepped back. Dean floored it and the car sprung to life, slamming into the two zombies Benny had been battling. Benny ran toward the car, hearing Dean yelling to him. "Get your ass in this car, now!" 

Benny threw his body in, letting the momentum of the moving car close the door. He smiled at Dean. "That was a close one, man." 

Dean chuckled at him. "Yeah, but we had it covered."


End file.
